Me and My Super Heroines
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: Claude is more of a background character in real life but with a new development, he's forced to take on a bigger role where the limelight will certainly be focused on him. Kamen Rider X-over with Super Heroine Chronicle.
1. Opening Performance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Super Heroine Chronicle or Kamen Rider.**

**First Show – Opening Performance**

It was hot. At least thirty degrees Celsius and factoring in the humidity, it felt more like thirty seven degrees. In this type of weather, no sane person would be staying outdoors for long and no sane person would certainly be travelling across a desert. But yet, this logic seemed to escape two young female travellers.

"It's definitely this way! The bird flew this way some time ago!" The tall female had a black top hat and golden ribbons in her long brown hair. Her outfit consisted of a one piece pink outfit that had part of her chest exposed in the middle along with her belly button. The dress portion had the four suits sewed into the fabric. Long white boots and gloves covered her legs and hands and she wielded a stage magician's black magic wand.

"Geez, you are always this careless, Noel. There's no way the bird would fly towards town." The shorter companion had a pigtail style with her orange hair along with simple blue ribbons. She wasn't as well concealed as the taller girl, with only a bikini top, a star choker around her neck and a blue vest. A pink belt, white skirt and mismatching dark stockings made up the rest of her outfit.

"Buuu~! Then, which way is it?! You tell me, Meru!"

The smaller girl threw up her arms in frustration. "I don't know! Whose fault is it that we ended up in this place with nothing but sand?"

"It's ok! Because we have been taught well by Sensei! We'll overcome any crisis that comes!" exclaimed Noel, ever the optimist.

"Wait a second! Even if you say that, we still don't have enough training yet! With Sensei missing, there's no way we can master her teachings!"

"Really? Don't you think we're pretty strong right now? Now that I think about it, Saint Mont Blanc Academy's strongest team should be us...right?"

Meru simply glared at the taller female. "After saying that, why did you turn it into a question?"

"But Maron-chan from the class next door went on a great adventure before. It's possible we could be second," replied Noel.

"Strange time to be lacking self-confidence…"

"B-b-but… when the time for the fight comes, wouldn't it be suspicious to defeat the Invincible Undefeated?"

"Then it's just fine that we use force to prove ourselves as the strongest." Meru then shot an impish grin at her friend. "Honestly, Noel is such a child."

Noel stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm not a child! I consider myself more like a big sister!"

"Enough of this talk, which way is the town?" Geez, it was just sand everywhere with a big fat pyramid over in the north end.

"Um, it should be this way! Let's go!" exclaimed Noel enthusiastically.

"Picking a random direction again," grumbled Meru. "Will it be like the last two times yesterday?"

"Don't lose your way! GO FOR BROKE! Here we go!"

"We don't have a lot of supplies left. Wouldn't it be bad if we don't reach town by tomorrow?" Well, they could ration out the remaining food and have that stretch for another two days but water was going to be the main issue.

"Let's cross that bridge when it comes! Come on, come on, and let's go!"

Meru sighed loudly. "In your case, you've already gone over it! In times like these, you should be taking more prudent actions!"

"Prudent, like how?"

"How about trying to head towards the direction where we hear people?"

Noel snorted. "Quit the jokes. There's no way there are people in this kind of place."

She was proven to be wrong as Meru spotted someone. "Ah, over there!"

"No way!"

The two ladies saw a teenage boy stumbling in the sand. He had a school uniform on with white medical strips wrapped around both his hands. A tattered cloak was placed over his white hair to help prevent overexposure to heat and on his waist was a peculiar looking buckle shaped like a black hand with red outlines. His blue eyes looked quite weary.

"He looks a bit unsteady," noted Meru.

"I-Is he gonna be okay? Well, he seems to be holding out. Hey! You over there!"

The boy didn't hear Noel call him over. "...wa…"

"Um, can we ask for some directions? Which way…?"

"...wa-water..."

And just like that, the exhausted boy collapsed right in front of the two girls. Meru was the first to find her voice.

"Hawawawawa! He collapsed!"

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in the desert. Instead, he found himself in a forest area and what was important; his mouth was no longer dry. He pushed himself off his makeshift bed made from his brown cloak and noticed that his left hand was no longer wrapped in those wrappings. "W-Where am I?"

"I'm glad. Giving him water revived him!" exclaimed the smaller girl happily.

"But that was really precious water though!" complained the taller girl.

"I don't know who you two are, but t-thank you very much." He bowed to the both of them in gratitude.

"Um, are you lost too?" asked the small girl.

"I...probably am lost. Besides my name, I don't remember anything from before. All I have is this weird buckle and some rings. My name is Claude. And you are?"

"I'm Noel, the Magical Magic 1-Hit Hissatsu battle style Succession Candidate, by using martial arts, and tactics to exploit the enemy weaknesses," introduced the tall girl.

"I'm Meru, the Magical Yo-Yo martial arts Succession Candidate, who is supported by the assassination weapon magic Gekiha-Kaiten Koma Himo. We walked here from the opposite side since there's no town that way."

"A town?"

Noel nodded. "That's right! We're looking for someone! A strong, really cute, has a curvy figure, but an airhead sensei. Do you know her?"

"Geez! I still haven't even gotten to listen to the answer about directions yet!" Meru crossed her arms over her small chest. "Uh, Uh, that is to say, we don't know where to go so we got lost. Do you know where we are?"

A look of confusion appeared on the boy's face. "U...um, where is this place..."

The taller girl sighed. "No good! That's right, there's no way a person who only remembers his name could know where he is."

"Sorry..." He wished he could be of more help. Before he could try saying anything else, a strange light surrounded the trio.

"Hn? Why is there a strong light appearing?" Meru tried to shield her eyes.

"W-What? It's so bright!"

"W-W-W-What's going on? M-My eyes...!?" It was too much for Claude and he was forced to close his own eyes. Eventually the light died down and when he opened his eyes again, he and his two companions found themselves in the middle of a damaged city.

"We made it to a town? How did that happen?" asked Meru.

"Could it be...that in me was a sleeping power of the Magical Magician that just awoke!" Noel stuck her chest out proudly. "My time has come!"

"That is 200% not it!" Meru's response was well done for a tsukkomi. "Um, what is going on though?"

Claude gave a slight shrug. "I...I-I don't know..."

"Well, it's okay! Don't know what is going on but we arrived at a town-like place anyway," came Noel's optimistic reply.

"Again with another random response...! You shouldn't take it so naturally. We should be moving along steadily instead," retorted Meru.

"But, we did decide to go to another town. Alright, let's compete on who can reach a person in town faster!"

"Geez...Noel really is a child. But, since we reached town, it can't be helped. We should hurry up and find someone." Before Meru could get moving, the group suddenly found themselves surrounded by strange blue looking humanoids.

"So are these Claude-kun's friends? Will they help us out?"

"Miss Noel, I really wonder what type of thought process you used to conclude that I have anything to deal with these… things!" Claude was clearly insulted.

"Hawawa...What, what, what! Is that Claude-san's friend?"

"Not you too, Miss Meru!"

The smaller girl ignored Claude for a moment. "That skin quality! That's a captivating-like form! And, how mysterious it is blending with the world like that! Geez! Where were they hiding? Ugyuuuu!"

"Then if they're not your friends, what are they?"

"Why are you asking me, Miss Noel? It's not like I can read their mind and know what do they want!" exclaimed Claude in a frustrated tone before the blue humanoids began to multiply and reproduce additional beings.

"Th-Th-They're multiplying! Rival Bonus two, three! ...765 times!" exclaimed Meru.

"So many of them! Hold on a sec." Noel turned to their male companion. "Do something, Claude-kun! You're a guy!"

"Me?! You two are successor candidates to those martial arts and one hit kill moves! I can't do stuff like that!"

"I wonder if these are strays. Did the owners lose them? Ooooh… if there was only one, I would totally take it home with me. Ugyuuu!"

'Seriously, what is wrong with that girl?' Claude had no time to figure it out before one of those creatures tried to attack him. He managed to move out of the way just in time.

"Even though they're so cute, why do they have such an intense killing intent against us? That last attack back there was meant to kill!"

"Gee, ya think?!" That Meru girl was really going to drive him up the wall.

"Ugyuugyuugyuugyuu~~, that hateful nature multiplies it's cuteness by 100 times! I want it to return my pure love~!" Meru whipped out her yo-yos.

"Whether it's cute or not doesn't matter...Sensei's teachings tell us this is now a battlefield! As Saint Mont Blanc Academy students, we must be ready to fight!" Noel prepared her magic wand.

"Let's begin! I'll give you a heartbreak!" Meru shot the magical yo-yos forward to wrap around the blue humanoid before charging the strings with electricity to fry it. Her attack hit directly but there was no visible reaction from the humanoid on the damage. "No way!"

"No resistance… but it didn't get affected," observed Claude.

"Let me try. No tricks or gadgets up my sleeve!" The taller female whipped out a deck of cards and scattered them in the air before channeling her magic. "It's over!"

The cards then came to life and assaulted the same humanoid before detonating right in its face. The result didn't change as it remained the same as ever.

"Arere~!? My magic wasn't effective against it?"

"This isn't good. We need to get out of here!" exclaimed Claude but that was easier said than done with all the enemies surrounding them.

"How?! We're surrounded!" shouted Meru.

Noel's hand gripped around her black magic wand. "I can try the Instant Movement Magic and then..."

"Like you can pull that off in time before we're beaten! Also, because we can't all use it to escape, that's rejected! Argh! Even in a situation like this, you don't think properly, Noel!"

'Is this the end…?' Claude grimaced as his right arm pulsed but he fought to remain composed. 'You're not getting me that easily, J. I was able to survive what happened back there at the cost of my memories and part of my body and I'll survive this too!'

His mind turned back to what the mysterious voice had told him about the hand buckle and how to use it. He had also been supplied with the small number of rings although one of them changed shape from a generic orange mask to a black mask of sorts when he touched it. The ring's base also changed colour from silver to gold. 'Can I activate that power? Would it even work properly for me?'

As the group prepared themselves for the worst, a female voice called out to them. "Don't give up!"

**(Ya-Haiya- SETSUNA HIBIKU Ya-Haiya- MUJOU E)**

Their ears were treated to the sensation of a wonderful song and they saw a blue haired girl in a bodysuit and bits of armour phase in behind the enemy. She wielded a large sword in her hands. What stood out were the two additional blades attached to her legwear. "I am the sentinel that shields mankind. With Ame no Habakiri, I will cut open a path! HAAAAA~!"

With one swing of her sword, she sent a blue shockwave of energy which instantly took out one of the enemies which amazed Noel. In her imagination, she could even see a sign announcing the technique as 'Blue Flash'. "It's a one hit kill!"

"Now, Kazanari Tsubasa is coming forth! Return to the void!"

"A-Amazing..." Meru was astounded at the sheer confidence of this new arrival.

"That person's singing while fighting!"

"Eh~! That's what you find amazing, Miss Noel!?" Claude wasn't really picking up on this at all.

"All of you! You can all hear my song, right?" shouted Tsubasa over to them. "Then it's now okay even if the Noise touches you. My songs will protect you."

"Is that so? Then our attacks will work this time! Okay!" cheered Noel.

The blue haired girl looked a bit startled. "W-Wait a second, I didn't say for you to fight!"

"Fufufu~! Don't know until we try! Time to counterattack!" Noel readied her wand again while Meru had her yo-yos ready.

As for Claude, he himself had something he wanted to try. If this worked, at least he could do something to help the girls instead of just being protected. He picked out one ring in his pocket which had a little hand engraved on the outer edge and pressed it against his buckle.

**DRIVER ON; NOW!**

His belt buckle activated and some knobs appeared on the side of the hand shape while it flipped the hand finger directions to the other side and began to sing.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**

Claude's next step was to place the black mask ring on his left hand and flip the visor down. "Henshin!" He brought the black mask ring over to his buckle to initiate the transformation.

**CHANGE NOW!**

A golden magical symbol appeared above Claude's head before it swept over him, encasing him in a gold and black bodysuit with a small miniature black sarong around his waist. The upper part of his black and gold helmet resembled a pointed hat and he had a black cape attached to his black shoulder pads.

"Claude-kun…?" Noel looked shocked at this transformation.

The newly transformed male stepped forward to fight with his companions. "I am Kamen Rider Sorcerer! This is where the limelight shines!"

"Kamen Rider…?" Tsubasa's eyes widened in recognition. "Then he's just like…"

**ROUTE SPLIT!**

**(A) "Eiji-san." (Kamen Rider OOO: Song of Desire - Blazedragon94)**

**(B) "Shiroshi." (Kamen Rider Blade: The Song of Battle – Spartan719)**

Since the Rider bug has bitten me and infected my muse, I decided to apply my writing treatment to this crossover RPG and give Claude (original character from that game who is mainly a medic and a coward) some competence buffs. Hope this works.

As for future story development, I'll leave some of that to you readers. Let's start with the original cast and series list used in the game:

Symphogear: Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris

Familiar of Zero: Louise, Siesta, Tiffania

Infinite Stratos: Houki, Char, Rin, Cecelia, Laura

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rika

Aria, the Scarlet Ammo: Aria, Shirayuki, Riko, Jeanne, Reki

Dream Hunter Rem: Rem, Professor Shinigami

Super Sonico: Super Sonico

Di Gi Charat: Dejiko, Puchiko, Usada Hikaru

Kyousogiga: Koto, Yase

Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel: Haruka, Aoi, Kurumi, Tesla, Nine

Right now, I only have some degree of familiarity with the top half of the series list. Only the first four series listed (Symphogear to Higurashi) have existing Kamen Rider crossover stories written for them as far as I know. For those four series, I'm willing to swap in a version of those characters that have interacted with a Kamen Rider in an existing fanfic and possibly insert their respective Riders as well.

Example case with Symphogear Route Split above: Tsubasa recognizes the Kamen Rider type armour due to her interactions with either Eiji or Daisuke/Hajime from the fanfic stories mentioned.

Additional example case with Familiar of Zero: Louise would stay in the story and may be accompanied by her respective Rider familiar (TenFacedPaladin's OOO, hawkeyeriku's Eternal, Fenikkusumaru's Wizard or someone else) who would replace Tiffania. Siesta may get dropped out for an accompanying secondary character that has an impact on that Rider's character.

This will obviously depend on whether I can get author permission along with how strong the reader demand is.

For the bottom five series (Dream Hunter Rem to Twin Angel), they are highly likely to be replaced with an anime/game series that I do have familiarity with and can reasonably fit into this setting without being a super game breaker. My current possible series candidates are:

Koihime Musou, Date A Live, Black Rock Shooter, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Seikoku no Dragonar, Ambition of Oda Nobuna, Maburaho, Unbreakable Machine Doll, Sailor Moon, Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka

If you have any preferences out of the candidates above, please pick your top five series that you would like to see as replacements. Alternatively, you can even suggest a different set of series as a replacement along with your reasoning for picking them. Just keep in mind that I may not be familiar with the titles suggested and that I may not have the time to thoroughly look into whether they would be good fits or not.

In terms of writing priority, I'll be focusing on my main story more often and work on this when I need a breather from Saru and Bujin Gaim. This'll also give some time for you readers to figure out where I should start steering this thing.


	2. Feeling Dry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Super Heroine Chronicle or Kamen Rider. **

**Second Show (ROUTE A): Feeling Dry**

_**With the spotlight now on him, the bad guys began to falter. The background song that had been sung by that blue haired girl got replaced with a rock anthem sung in English by some foreign man called Ron Wasserman. But it's a song that's celebrating how awesome and badass he is so he's got no issue with it.**_

**Quick as lightning, strong as steel!**

**Watch out danger, he's for real!**

**You know when lightning strikes, it's GOLD WIZARD!**

"_**What happened to my song?!" That was the poor blue haired girl freaking out. "LISTEN TO MY SONG!"**_

_**The golden hero addressed her briefly. "No thank you, Miss. We got Ron Wasserman here providing the background music and we got the monster situation here under control. You're free to go." **_

"_**Eeehhh…?! B-but in my home series, I'm a main character!"**_

_**Tsubasa, you're demoted. Deal with it.**_

**All evil you can't stop him!**

**Sorcerer, he's not dropping!**

**Watch out when lightning strikes, it's GOLD WIZARD!**

"_**SEEYAH!" It only took one attack, one wave of the arm to unleash his powerful magic to defeat the blue monsters surrounding them.**_

"_**He's so cool!" chirped that small boobed girl with the yo-yos.**_

"_**Claude-kun, will you be my boyfriend?" That was the big boobed girl with the black top hat.**_

**Gold...Wizard…**

**Gold...Wizard...**

**Go GOLD WIZARD!**

_**Ah, yes… life was good.**_

Please note that the preceding portion of this story is the fantasy of our weak minded protagonist, Claude. In reality…

"Claude-san, stop spacing out!"

"Eh?" One hard blow from one of the Noise sent the golden clad Rider tumbling into the building debris. "Ow!"

"You moron!" Meru attacked with her yo-yos again to cut them off so he could recover from earlier.

"S-sorry!" Claude fumbled for another ring and placed it on his finger.

**CONNECT NOW!**

A miniature portal opened for him to retrieve a large axe made out of a golden blade and a black staff. Now armed with the Dis Halberd, Sorcerer joined his two female companions in repelling the Noise.

In the meantime, Tsubasa was busy at work, cutting up as many of them as possible and staying focused. 'That boy… he may have similar armour but he's not a true Rider. Not like…'

"_Besides, you guys will definitely have the chance to sing again together. I guarantee it."_

'Eiji-san… Kamen Rider OOO…' She once hated that man for merely existing due to not saving Kanade in time but even then, he reached out to her nonetheless. It was in his nature as he even reached out to Chris and succeeded. He had fought beside the Symphogears against the Noise and the Yummies. And after all that fighting, he should have been allowed to enjoy the peaceful life and only worry about his underwear for the next day. If it hadn't been for Poseidon reinforcing the fragment, Eiji would have been here with her and the others.

No, she can't get bogged down by memories now. She had to focus on what was in front of her and on top of her list were the strange trio that fought the Noise. 'How is it possible that the girls could be damaging them? I can understand the boy wielding that axe in his Rider armour since that should be the same case like Eiji-san. Could it be that these Noise were not created by Solomon's Cane?'

"What's wrong?" asked Meru from the side as she retrieved her yo-yos from her last attack.

"It's nothing… although I wish you civilians would have stayed back," muttered Tsubasa.

"Hehe… even if it's 100 or 1000, I say bring it on!" shouted Noel while flinging more of her explosive cards at the enemy.

The smaller girl smiled weakly. "Even if you tell us to stay back, she wouldn't listen to you anyway."

Before the idol could retort, she spotted an incoming flying object above the group. "Something's coming! Get away from here!"

But the warning came too late as a girl piloting a black exoskeleton arrived on the scene. She has long silver hair, a red right eye, and a black eye patch over her left eye. A black mechanical headband was also on top of her head, giving her the look of a rabbit. The exoskeleton itself looked impressive with black leg armour, support modules hovering over her shoulders and a powerful looking gun barrel attached to the right shoulder module.

"Hm, this is the place. Using those guys as bait worked out well," muttered the silver haired girl to herself.

'What type of technology could have created that thing…?' No time to dwell on that now. "The Mobile Disaster Response Corps should have this area blocked off already! Who are you?"

This got the mecha girl's attention. "I am Laura Bodewig .You are the Symphogear user of the First Relic 'Ame No Habakiri', Kazanari Tsubasa, correct? If that's the case, fight me!"

Now Tsubasa was on extreme high alert. "My name and title should have been classified information! What do you know about the Symphogear?"

Laura smirked. "You're going to have to make me talk."

"I won't fall for your attempts to rile me up! The Ame No Habakiri is not a sword used for personal fights!"

"How responsible of you." Laura merely raised her right arm to summon additional Noise around her. "Then how's this for an incentive?"

Tsubasa gasped once. "You're with the Noise?!"

"I really don't know what's going on but it's safe to assume that lady up there's definitely an enemy." Noel and Sorcerer had caught up to Tsubasa and Meru after finishing the clean up on their end.

"Can't be helped… I'll take you on!" The blue haired idol glanced at the others. "I'll have to leave the Noise to you then."

"Roger!" The trio saluted once before heading back to deal with the monsters while Laura got her wish of a one on one duel.

She started out with a quick tackle, which somewhat surprised Tsubasa as her enemy moved a lot faster than it looked. The idol dodged, knowing that the sheer speed and weight difference wouldn't be blocked so easily and prepared to counter attack with her sword when Laura generated a beam saber from her armoured wrist and thrust it forward. Tsubasa had barely been able to duck, seeing bits of her blue hair get cut off thanks to the energy blade.

Without wasting a moment, Laura fired six daggers all attached to wires from her machine. Four came from the shoulder modules while the other two came from the legs. This forced the Relic user to retreat and deflect the daggers with her sword but the wires began closing in fast.

Thankfully, she had a little bit of assistance from Claude, who stepped back in to hack the wires with his halberd. "What are you doing here?!"

"Meru and Noel insisted I help you out. I'm not good enough to fight bigger groups so I figured I can at least help here."

"Who are you?" asked Laura coldly. His armour wasn't anything she had seen in her database.

He turned towards the enemy with his weapon raised. "The name's Kamen Rider Sorcerer! Don't you forget it!"

"Kamen… Rider? Ka-" A spike of pain went through Laura's head. The name sounded familiar somehow but any information she tried to dig up in her mind only caused her migraine to get worse. Eventually, she came to one conclusion: to rid herself of this pain, she must destroy that Kamen Rider. "YOU…!"

"What's wrong with her?" Claude pondered about the possibilities. "Geez, I hope that's not a crazy ex-girlfriend or something."

"Sorcerer, be ready to back me up!" Tsubasa didn't know but right now, things were going to heat up again, especially if the way the stiff movements of the rail gun on the enemy's shoulder were any indication. "Shadow Weaving Technique!"

"Right!"

Tsubasa's quick thinking and the dagger toss were enough to buy a few additional seconds of time as Laura's movements became disoriented. She then leapt into the air and summoned a large number of energy swords in the air before they all went flying towards the enemy. "One Thousand Tears!"

"Che…! Deploy A.I.C!" The negation field went up to protect Laura from the sudden storm of swords. But while she was on the defensive, Tsubasa's main sword changed shape to a colossal one the size of a truck.

"Now for the finish! Heaven's Wrath!" The Relic user flew down and planted a kick on the handle of the giant sword to add additional force.

"Flying kick? Wait a second…!" That triggered a memory for the boy. He then moved to switch rings quickly before holding his hand against his buckle so it could scan the ring.

**YES! FINAL STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

"Let's do this!" He leapt into the air and when he got into position, he joined Tsubasa and lent the force of his own kick to the blade's power. Their combined energy was more than enough to blow through the A.I.C and severely damage the black exoskeleton of Laura Bodewig.

'Energy levels critically low. And Schwarzer Regen's armour integrity has been compromised. The Symphogear's performance was as expected and that Rider… I'll have to fall back and update my information.' She began to withdraw from the area while the Noise departed as well.

"Heh… that was a pretty good one back there," said Claude as he caught his breath.

"Hmph… you have a long way to go if you're going to be like him." She couldn't say it was all bad though. After all, once again the combined power of a Rider and Symphogear user managed to help overcome incredible odds.

With the danger passed, Claude let go of his Rider transformation. "That was tiring!"

Tsubasa herself went back to her civilian form as well which consisted of a standard female high school uniform. "Are any of you hurt? I can arrange for medical treatment."

"We're good!" piped up Noel.

"Thank goodness. By the way, since you civilians are in a military zone, can you give me your IDs so my team knows where to drop you off?" Both Noel and Meru fished out their student cards and passed them to the idol. A quick cross reference on her database showed no results. "Hm, I can't find this school of yours. Saint Mont Black Academy doesn't exist according to the data of the Mobile Disaster Response Corps."

"But we're telling the truth! Me and Noel are both second year students at the Academy! I'm in the Magical Yo-Yo Department and she's the standard Clumsy Magical Girl!" protested Meru as she got her card back.

"HEY! That's mean!"

Claude ignored Noel's outburst for now, focusing on the matter at hand. "The only reason why you probably can't find us in your database is because we aren't originally from this world. Some strange light brought us here."

"Magician, Yo-Yo Fighter and Kamen Rider… normally, this would be quite suspicious. But at the very least, I can trust that you're telling the truth," concluded Tsubasa.

"You believe us?" asked Meru.

"Well, a close friend of mine who's also a Kamen Rider came from another world so I'm no stranger when it comes to dealing with travelers from other worlds. And the fact that you brought up the strange light…"

Noel's eyes widened. "You know about that light?"

"There has been a similar instance before," said Tsubasa. "Witness testimony said that my partner had been surrounded by a strange light before she vanished. It was like she had been spirited away. So far, our investigation has not turned up any leads until now. You three have some relation to this phenomenon so I'll need your co-operation to solve the case. Can I get your names please?"

The trio quickly introduced themselves. "I'm Claude. That's the only name I remember."

"I'm Meru, Magical Yo-Yo martial arts succession candidate."

"I'm Noel, Magical Magic 1-Hit Hissatsu battle style succession candidate."

Since they told her their names, she needed to return the courtesy. "Mobile Disaster Response Corps member, Kazanari Tsubasa. I will be responsible for your protection for the duration of the investigation as long as you co-operate with me."

"Uwah~! What a cool name! Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Noel.

"Now then, tell me how you got here." Tsubasa whipped out a small notebook so she could jot down the key points to their testimony.

Meru began the story. "It all started when we were talking to this suspicious boy that this shimmering light appeared."

"Why am I the suspicious one?!" shouted Claude in an angry tone.

"Was there anything about the light that made it stand out?"

"It was shimmering, white like and hazy." Noel paused before cheerfully pointing behind Tsubasa. "Just like the one coming up to us!"

"Eh?!" That was the last thing Tsubasa said before she and the trio got swept up by the light.

* * *

"Man, did that thief leave a mess. If the owner finds out about this, he'll flip," muttered a youthful Japanese man. He was dressed in a sharp green dress shirt with an orange striped tie and black dress pants and right now, he was sweeping up some broken glass off the floor of the antique shop. "Sasaki-kun, did you finish your audit?"

"Yeah, I got it. The only items stolen were the Magic Stones. As for damages, they were contained to some glass casings but no actual merchandise," replied another male as he emerged from the stockroom. "Wish I could have done more to stop him."

"You did your best-" He was cut off by the sudden arrival of four people in the store. "Sasaki-kun, we have customers! Be ready to serve them!"

Meanwhile, the four new visitors were talking amongst themselves.

"Geez… Claude-kun, where is this place? You're the one who brought us here!"

"It's not me, Noel! Really!"

"But this is the second time, Claude-san! Ah, whatever… what do you think of this, Tsubasa-san?"

"I can't connect with headquarters, Meru-san. We are definitely in another world, as hard as it is to believe."

Alright, time to put on the charming smile. "Welcome valued customers to the Antique Shop Omokagedo! I'm Nara Shunpei, the Assistant Manager of the store and will be more than happy to help you with your shopping needs! You can also call upon our new employee Sasaki Motoharu for additional assistance."

"I doubt they're customers, Nara-san. They're probably just lost visitors," said another Japanese male voice from behind him. The other young man dressed in a similar business casual suit but with more normal colours like a white dress shirt and black tie. He had glasses on his face and his hair was neatly combed.

"Sasaki-kun, why must you always assume that's the case?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. Assistant Manager… because this antique shop happens to be located in a town that's between dimensions?!"

"Uweehh… Sasaki-kun's so grouchy," mumbled Meru.

He sharply glared at the smaller girl. "Well if you suddenly got teleported from your own world where you're working a comfortable, high paying job at Toei Company to working retail in an antique shop in the middle of dimensions, you would be cranky too! My New Year's fortune for 2014 swore that I would have good luck… what a load of bull!"

"We're in between dimensions?! Seriously?!" Noel got up and ran to open the front door and what she saw amazed her. Just beyond the end of the street were stars in the black depths of space and accompanied by multiple Earths. It was like a gigantic collection of them all in one spot and somehow spaced out evenly so that they don't collide with one another. "COOL!"

"Hey, don't get too close out there! I don't need you getting lost in dimensions when we still gotta find Sensei!" Meru grabbed her friend and slammed the door shut.

"S-sorry!"

"Since you introduced yourselves, we should do the same. Mobile Disaster Response Corps member, Kazanari Tsubasa. My companions are Claude, Noel and Meru," said the blue haired girl in a serious tone.

Shunpei's sharp eye then caught the odd looking belt on Claude's waist. "Hey, you have one of those too? Looks a bit different though compared to Haruto-kun's."

"Y-you know about this?"

The Assistant Manager smiled. "Sort of. I'm curious as to how the performance of your suit differs compared to his. Hm… let's make this more interesting."

Five minutes later, everyone gathered in a large chamber below the main store floor which served as a testing ground for new Wizard Rings. "So what are you doing?" asked Claude.

"Simple! We'll put you through a good and thorough combat test! Sasaki-kun, get ready!"

"Yeah, yeah." The other Japanese man moved to the opposite side of the field before taking a belt out and automatically strapping it to his waist. The right side of the belt had a small knife part while the left side of the belt showed some white spikes approaching part of a white looking helmet which had the kanji for 'five' at the top. After the belt was secure, he took out a skeletal looking lock and opened it.

**FIFTEEN!**

"Henshin." In a single motion, Motoharu placed the skeletal looking lock in place before securing it in his buckle.

**LOCK ON!**

He tapped the Cutting Blade once to unlock the skeleton lock. At that moment, a portal appeared over Motoharu's head and dropped a skull on top of his head which contained the kanji of 'one' and 'five' respectively on where the eyebrows would be before the rest of the suit started forming. The main colour was black and silver with the silver decorative aspects giving a skeleton appearance. The helmet was simple with white shogun like hair, a pair of horns which held the 'one' and 'five' kanji in place and a black face guard with decorative spikes to complete the sinister look. A sword formed in his right hand, with a jagged blade, a thick black handle and skeleton designs for the hilt.

**FIFTEEN ARMS!**

While ominous music played in the background as a result of the transformation, Shunpei nudged Claude forward."Alright, young man. Go ahead and give it all you got against Sasaki-kun over there."

"I have to fight a freaking super villain?!"

"I know him and trust me, he's not a super villain," assured the Assistant Manager. "He's a Kamen Rider like you. Kamen Rider Fifteen."

"That evil sounding music sounds otherwise! I'm pretty sure I can hear the wails of the damned in there!" screeched Claude before turning to the three girls in the room. "A little help, please?"

"His powers do give off that dark feeling. It reminds me of Poseidon. But since I met the person beneath the suit face to face, I don't have any reason to believe he would cause any permanent harm," commented Tsubasa.

Noel clasped her hands in apology. "Sorry, Claude-kun. I don't have any spells to put that skeleton back in the closet!"

"Claude-san, you can do it! Good luck on beating that villain!" cheered Meru.

"I'm not a villain!" complained Fifteen from the other side.

Since his companions wouldn't be helping him, he would have to get through this fight by himself. Claude prepared his belt for the transformation by placing a ring on his finger.

**DRIVER ON; NOW!**

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" He quickly activated the transformation sequence as the belt sang its song.

**CHANGE NOW!**

In an instant, he was clad in the black and golden armour of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, much to Shunpei's surprise. "That form… is just like his!"

**CONNECT NOW!**

As Sorcerer retrieved his halberd and prepared to meet Kamen Rider Fifteen in a clash of weapons, Meru shouted "Prepare yourself, villain!"

"Dammit, I'm an accountant, not a super villain!"

* * *

**With regards to Laura, I had no idea on which Infinite Stratos Rider Crossover story would make a guest appearance here since none of them on really stand out to me so I played her neutral for now. If any of you have a suggestion on which crossover fic to use, list it in your review along with a reason why.**

**I also ended up replacing the Dokoka Store in the original game with a dimensionally displaced version of Wizard's base of operations. The Original Generation Robot Girls are also replaced with Kamen Rider Wizard's Shunpei (semi post series) and an alternate version of my Original Character in the Oda Nobuna Rider crossover I'm working on. With the store there, Claude now has a reliable source to obtain more rings once he starts tracking down Magic Stones.**

**Sasaki Motoharu at this point is considered Premium DLC. He is able to join the party in other worlds if the story is paid in reviews. Current price is minimum 15 reviews for Chapter 2.**

**So coming up not too far from now will be the debut of two more series. In the original Super Heroine Chronicle, it turned out to be Dream Hunter Rem and Super Sonico so they're going to be replaced by a different pair of series. Please be advised that some of the series listed here in the Route Selection are different from the previous chapter in an attempt to link certain aspects together and keep the general plotline feel going.**

**ROUTE SPLIT:**

**A. Black Rock Shooter & Daily Life With Monster Girl**

**B. Black Bullet & Deadman Wonderland**


	3. Sleeping Phantom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Super Heroine Chronicle, any of the represented series or Kamen Rider. I only own my original character.**

**Third Show (Route A): Sleeping Phantom**

The sparring session outcome had been expected. Claude already went into the fight with a large disadvantage in terms of lack of understanding of his powers, his lack of battle experience and his fatigue from fighting earlier against Laura and the Noise. Motoharu on the other hand felt comfortable with his sword techniques, his weapon and the physical enhancements of his Rider suit.

"Uwaaahhh… you lost to a villain, Claude-san! It could have been the end of the world!" complained Meru.

"Please be quiet!" With the fight over, he had deactivated his armour while the now human Motoharu walked over to him and offered the boy a hand to help get up.

"Hm, it looks like Claude-kun's working with only a few rings. Driver Activation ring, the Henshin ring, a Connect ring to get his weapon and a ring to trigger the Rider Kick," noted Shunpei.

"He can use more rings?" asked Tsubasa in surprise.

"I would say that having more rings in his arsenal will be a tremendous asset to him," added Motoharu as he walked over to the group with Claude. "Shunpei here has been honing his skills in crafting those magic rings but we just had our entire stock of magic stones stolen so unfortunately, we can't sell you any rings."

"Sell?"

The young Japanese man adjusted his glasses. "Miss Noel, even though we are located in the middle of dimensions, the fact remains that this is a business that needs to make money in order to stay afloat."

"R-right…" She hoped that her money would be good here in this store. Otherwise, they would be in trouble.

"Well, I do have at least one ring on me. A fresh one I just completed before we had that visit from the thief." Shunpei pulled out a small object from his pocket, a gold band with a spiral carving on top of a purple surface complete with arrow. "This here's a Teleport Ring. I designed it to be a way to transport the user to the store from any world and vice versa. It can also do short teleport bursts useful for battles or just to move along quickly."

"That would be useful," noted Tsubasa.

"If it were up to me, I would give it to you for free since it looks like you really need it but Sasaki-kun here won't let me do that," finished Shunpei with a sheepish smile.

"You're damn right. I won't charge full price though."

Knowing that this was a useful item for the party, Meru took her purse out and held up some coins. "Will this be good?"

Motoharu briefly examined the coins before handing them back. "I don't recognize this type of currency. We can do transactions in American Dollars, Euros, Japanese Yen-"

"I can pay in Japanese Yen. I'll cover the cost of this ring," interrupted Tsubasa. A second later, her personal space was seriously invaded by the grateful Noel and Meru.

"Tsubasa-san, thank you so much!"

"You've really come through for Claude-kun, even though he's not very reliable!"

An angry vein popped out on the young boy's head. "Cut it out already!"

"I-it's fine really. Just please back away." Now that they gave her space, she could deal with the store bill. "How much is it?"

Motoharu took out a pocket financial calculator and punched in some figures. "Let's see… since I'm only charging for the materials and labour, factoring in taxes … converting to Japanese currency…"

The room became silent with the only sound coming from Sasaki Motoharu's fingers punching the numbers on the calculator.

"Your price comes out to 10 million Yen."

"HAAAAAAA?!" Tsubasa was mind boggled at that price. That was easily around half of her old Idol salary when she had been performing in Zwei Wing.

"Uweeehhh… that's really pricey!" commented Meru.

"These are magic rings we're talking about. Of course, they're going to be seriously expensive compared to normal jewelry," commented the Toei Employee.

"But when you compare the price of other occult shops who sell magical rings to us, we're a much better bargain. I mean, they charge like a few thousand gold pieces for a magic ring that may not even work well with the user!" argued Shunpei. "The rings from our store have great quality craftsmanship and are guaranteed to work with Claude-kun's belt!"

"Besides, if you are on a journey and are likely to end up fighting monsters, then you need to spend money on getting solid equipment. A full ring set for your Rider companion is a worthwhile investment." Motoharu, as always, had a solid sales pitch.

"Just how many rings are we talking about in a full set?" asked Noel.

"Let's see… Haruto-kun himself had at least 35 rings for different styles and spells if I recall correctly. I'm not sure if that will apply for Claude-kun here though but to be on the safe side, I would estimate at least twenty rings for him."

"T-twenty?" Tsubasa did the math in her head. Twenty rings times ten million Yen for each of them, assuming they would stick to only charging materials, taxes and labour, equals a colossal black hole in her wallet. She did have a lot saved up though since her living expenses were taken care of by the Division and she didn't spend a lot of money on herself but still…

"Tsubasa-san, will you please help us?" begged Noel, complete with puppy dog eyes. "We'll pay you back somehow!"

"Pretty please, desu!" added Meru as she got in her own begging pose.

"Would you two stop it?" Claude got in front of Tsubasa so that he could address her directly. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll find a way to pay for those additional rings myself."

'If Eiji-san were in my shoes, he would do whatever he could to grab those hands reaching for help.' Tsubasa softly sighed before letting the others know of her decision. "The better equipped you are, the chances of you completing your task and saving my partner in the process go up. So let's do this on a ring by ring basis and we'll start with that Teleport Ring. You test it out here and if you find it's truly worth purchasing, I'll cover the cost."

Claude bowed once. "Thank you very much!" His stomach then growled indicating that he was hungry.

"Well, it's close to dinner time. You can have a meal and get some rest for the night here. And no, we won't be charging them on this, Sasaki-kun." Shunpei stood his ground on this one.

"That's fine. I can write off the food costs as an expense to entertain business clients," replied Motoharu.

While Tsubasa settled the purchase of the ring with her debit card, which she found amazing since she was in an entirely different world and still able to get the transaction approved, Claude tested the ring downstairs as Noel and Meru did a little browsing to see if there was anything they could buy from this store that they could use for themselves. Right now, there didn't seem to be any equipment they could use but Shunpei advised them to keep checking back on occasion. There was a bit of story sharing from everyone, helping them know each other better.

Then everybody gathered together in the kitchen to help with dinner preparations, with Motoharu and Shunpei being exceptions. The former was analyzing some interesting information his Rider suit had brought to his attention earlier while the latter's clumsiness had been deemed a danger to everyone in the kitchen.

"Is anyone here good at cooking?" asked Noel as she tied her long hair up so that nothing would get caught in the cooking.

"We are really not that good at cooking," admitted Meru sheepishly. "What about you, Tsubasa-san?"

"I-I'm a sentinel. I've never held a kitchen knife." Symphogear training and the work of an idol career left Tsubasa no time to learn how to cook. "What about you?"

"M-M-Me?" All eyes were now on Claude. "Let's see, I think I can probably manage a decent curry. Does that sound good to you?"

"Curry? I haven't heard of that kind of cooking before. Make it! Make it!" exclaimed Noel excitedly.

Meru glanced over to the idol. "Tsubasa-san, do you know about curry?"

"Yes, I've tried it. It's a very filling dish with lots of strong flavour."

The group eventually managed to produce a delicious chicken and apple curry to serve everybody. Once dinner was finished, Shunpei leaned back in his chair and exhaled in satisfaction. "Now that was delicious!"

"Indeed. I never would have expected a sleeping Phantom to cook this well," commented Motoharu.

At once, the atmosphere around the dinner table took a cold turn. "What do you mean by that?" asked Noel cautiously.

"The readings from my Rider suit have been telling me some interesting things like how Claude here is not fully human. I've asked our Assistant Manager about it and well… it'll probably be better if he explained things first." Motoharu shifted his seat over so that Shunpei could speak. "And please hold your questions until after he has finished talking."

"To begin, Phantoms are born from within the bodies of Gates, humans that are capable of magic. When a Gate is plunged into despair, the Phantom's Spirit is born and they try to destroy the host's mind so they can take over the body and be born into the real world. When this occurs, there are three outcomes. First, the host succumbs to the Phantom and it succeeds in coming into the real world. Second, an outsider enters the host's mind and destroys the Phantom Spirit. This will return the human to normal but unable to ever use magic. The third outcome is that the host itself fights off the feelings of despair, seals the Phantom with their own will and gains the ability to actually use magic."

Motoharu then stepped in. "Now… the interesting question is what would happen if a host unknowingly loses their memories just when they are plunged into despair and create that Inner Phantom? Honestly, I'm a little surprised that we haven't seen more cases like this pop up since in times of distress, humans will naturally suppress their memories of the incident to cope with the trauma."

"Claude-kun, I understand it that you have lost your memories prior to waking up in the desert with those four rings and that belt?" Upon seeing Claude nod in confirmation, Shunpei continued. "This is only a guess but I believe the loss of your memories did allow you to contain your Phantom and use magic. It's not a perfect seal though and that's what Sasaki-kun's sensors picked up. I honestly do find it a bit strange that whoever left you that belt didn't bother to try entering your mind to help with that Phantom of yours."

"Claude, be honest with us because this could affect everyone's safety," said Motoharu in a serious tone. "Are you aware of some other consciousness inside your body?"

"… yes, I do feel someone else. He calls himself 'J' and he's someone that I have every reason to distrust. In fact…" Claude rolled up his right sleeve and removed the white wrappings of his right arm to show everyone the odd coloured disfigurations. The arm looked mostly human with splashes of gold and silver alien muscle on it. "… I'm pretty sure my arm's condition is his attempt to try and control me if what you guys are saying is correct."

"As I expected," muttered Motoharu. "Right now, your corrosion rate is around 15% according to my readings. What we need to do is control that rate and make sure it doesn't reach a point where your Phantom could break its seals and try to take over your body. As long as you don't reach a critical point where your negative emotions get the better of you and maintain a low corrosion rate, you should be fine. I would like it if you checked in regularly so we can monitor your Phantom."

"That's good. Thanks." Claude then heard a pair of sniffles to the side and noticed how much Noel and Meru were crying. "H-hey, it's not that bad…"

"Claude-san, you poor soul!"

"Come here and rest your head in onee-chan's bosom!" Before he knew it, Claude found his head resting against Noel's bust.

"Mmph?!"

"From now on, there will be only happy days for you with us, Claude-kun!" exclaimed Noel.

"That's right! We'll never let you fall into despair again and be there for you always!" Even Meru pressed herself against the boy as a sign of reassurance.

"MMPH!" Normally, this would be a pretty heartwarming event but the thought of spending the rest of his days with two cute girls who are both clearly missing a few marbles made him want to cry tears of sadness, not joy. Now if they had their heads straight, that would be another story.

'They're really good kids, those three. If Tachibana or Eiji-san were here, they would join together with everyone and do something, just like that.' Tsubasa hid her smile. 'Maybe this once, I'll imitate their way of doing things.'

Shunpei got up from the table. "It's starting to get late. I'll get some rooms set up for you and you can resume your travels after a good night's sleep."

* * *

"Hiro, get up already!" The middle school girl grumbled under her breath as she entered her younger sibling's room to shut off his alarm clock and shake him awake.

"Hmmm?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes to spot the older girl with her hair in short, choppy pig tails hovering over his bed. Her middle school uniform was pretty standard, consisting of a white top with a dark blue collar and a dark blue skirt. Black knee-high socks covered her lower legs and he could see the bandage on her right knee from an old injury playing basketball.

"Don't 'hm' me, buster. Get changed, brush your teeth and get ready for school. I'll be dropping you off at your school today since Mom has an appointment."

"Ah, ok…" Hiro yawned once before dragging his body out of bed and to the bathroom in the Kuroi house.

"No more than five minutes in there!" shouted his sister as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

"Morning~! Morning~~!"

Claude smiled weakly at how Noel greeted the day. "G-G-Good morning. Really energetic even in the morning huh?"

"You know it, Claude-kun!"

"Noel-san, Meru-san, you two were on a journey to find your missing Sensei right?" asked Tsubasa as she helped herself to a light breakfast.

"Yes. One day, she suddenly started packing her bags saying something about 'coming to the rescue' and then left the Academy," replied Meru.

"My Magical Magician and Meru's Magical Yo-Yo has no other Succession Candidates under Sensei. With Sensei gone, there was no way we could continue our training," continued Noel.

"But, even with the teacher gone, is it normal for the students to go searching?" asked Motoharu in a puzzled tone while downing some coffee.

"Nnnn... Sensei has been with us ever since we can remember. We were young when Sensei rescued us and even raised us too," clarified Meru. "Sensei is extremely strong, so there's no need to worry though. We're only scared that if she didn't come back, we wouldn't be able to graduate."

Motoharu understood where they were coming from. "Yes, that would be a problem. It's hard to get by in the world these days without a proper education."

With breakfast now in their bellies, the girls gathered around Claude so he could transport them to the next world. "You two concentrate your feelings of your teacher and the Ring will take you to the next world," instructed Shunpei.

Motoharu raised a hand in farewell. "Hey, good luck out there."

Both Noel and Meru closed their eyes and placed their palms over Claude's new ring.

**TELEPORT NOW!**

The white light swept through them before they found themselves in a new world where it seemed pretty chaotic. Strange purple mechanical humanoid golems were marching along the street, causing civilians to flee in terror. So far, they hadn't been noticed by those golems but they figured their luck would run out soon.

"What is this?" Tsubasa prepared herself to shift into her battle gear.

"Trouble, that's what." Claude prepared his belt when he heard the sounds of someone fighting against those things from the distance. His eyes turned to see those machines trying to attack…

**ROUTE SPLIT:**

**A. Black Rock Shooter**

**B. Kamen Rider Zeronos (Symbolic Joker's Original Character: Adam Harris) & Lala, the Dullahan**

**I didn't get 15 reviews for Chapter 2 so Motoharu remains out for now. There'll be other chances though. The mook soldiers are courtesy of anomaroP's Black Rock Shooter video. Tsubasa is now the official 'party wallet' so yay for her.**


	4. The Not So Dramatic Death Scene

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Super Heroine Chronicle, any of the represented series or Kamen Rider. Adam belongs to Symbolic Joker.**

**Fourth Show (Route B): The Not So Dramatic Death Scene**

Today had certainly been a stressful day for Adam Harris. The whole business with that girl soul reaper had caused him no amount of trouble. First, Cerea tried to get him away from the house and got lost in her own little mental world which likely contained perverted thoughts if the dazed smile and blushing cheeks were any indication. Then once the soul reaper caught up to them at the bridge, Lorelei sneaked up from behind (as his back was against the bridge rail) so she could help him escape by the river.

Of course, her tragedy fetish kicked in at the worst possible time. Since she was clearly convinced that he would die, she decided that she would bear his child so that it would grow up without a father. In a strange way, he was thankful to that mysterious light that deposited him into a city before Lorelei could try anything weird. It did suck that he was still dripping wet but he could dry himself later.

"What is this? I have not commanded the gates of the underworld to open yet!" exclaimed the alarmed female reaper who was only a few feet away from him.

Good, she was nearby. That means he could settle this without anyone interfering. Honestly, he had been expecting Deneb to step in by now to try and talk some sense into him but oh well…

Before Adam could move, multiple specks of purple light surrounded him and the black armoured female reaper to form strange mechanical golems. By their movements, they seemed to be rather hostile and made threatening gestures towards the two. The reaper character moved back and got close to the young man. "Fear not, Adam Harris. The only one allowed to reap your soul is I, the great Lala. Until these are neutralized, I will protect you."

"Nobody's going to be reaping anything around here! And I've got my own protection!" growled the young man as he reached to his side to grab a transformation card to slide into his belt. 'Only four cards left after this one. I'll have to conserve the others somehow.'

"Come, soulless automatons. Allow me to demonstrate the power I've obtained from the Fountain of Wisdom." In the meantime, Lala twirled her scythe in a spectacular motion before slamming the bottom tip of it into the ground, as if ready to invoke something. "Reality, be bent! Synapse, break! **Vanishment, this world!**"

'Seriously, that Chuunibyou phrase is actually used by someone in the real world?' He shook his head and slid the card with the green side facing forward to form the letter 'A' in green on his buckle before pulling the sliding mechanism on the top of the belt, causing it to play a calm, whistle-like tune. "Henshin!"

**ALTAIR FORM**

The suit that formed on his body was predominantly in green and silver colours with a yellow 'Y' shape on his chest that resembled train tracks to some extent. His helmet's optics composed of a pair of emerald bull heads resting on a small set of yellow train track designs.

This caught Lala off guard, just as she slashed a few robots apart herself. "You're…"

"I didn't have a chance to tell you this at the beginning… but I am fair-ly strong!" exclaimed Kamen Rider Zeronos as he assembled the ZeroGasher in Bowgun Mode before firing away at the enemies. They didn't seem too resilient, going down after a few shots so that was a good sign. Of course, the numbers could be a problem.

That problem got solved a moment later with the sudden arrival of four new fighters attacking some of the robots around them and giving relief. One used yo-yos, the other looked like a standard stage magician, one looked like a sword wielding magical girl and the last was clad in a black and gold suit, wielding a large halberd.

"Claude-san, next time put more weight into it! Otherwise, you'll tear off your arms with a swing like that," lectured the blue haired girl.

"I'm trying, Tsubasa-san!" whined the Gold Wizard.

"That's Kamen Rider Sorcerer…?" Normally, Zeronos would be on guard but the voice that came from the suit sounded rather young. It wasn't that prime minister guy behind the mask.

"G-g-gold…" Meanwhile, Lala's body had frozen in fear as her eyes spotted Sorcerer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Meru as she blasted off another robotic limb with a yo-yo. "Did Claude-san do something?"

"Why am I getting accused here?" complained Sorcerer.

"She's obviously scared of your suit, Claude-kun." Noel then saw a robot above Lala about to slash at her. "Watch out!"

A clean cut from the robot's sword sent the head of Lala flying off into the distance before being reduced to scrap by the ZeroGasher in sword form. "Damn… too late…"

Even though she had been after his soul, the thought of someone dying while he had been around in a position to protect them bothered him.

That feeling would last for only two seconds though as the headless body came to life, much to Adam's surprise. "WHOA!" The body felt for a head before getting up and picking up the scythe near her foot.

"She's lost her head but her body can still move and she's scared by gold. Now I see. She's actually a dullahan," explained Noel. With the rest of the robots taken care of, the group could now rest and talk with one another.

A dullahan? Well, that made a lot of sense and she would be a natural fit in a monster girl world. "So that whole reaper thing is probably delusional middle school syndrome." Adam did watch the first season of that romantic comedy after all.

"Looks like it," confirmed Tsubasa.

"So right now, there's a delusional dullahan's head lost in a parallel world. And until we get back to the world we know, I'm pretty much responsible for her well-being or else, that Smith lady will have my ass." He sighed heavily before grabbing the headless body's hand to make sure it doesn't wander off to search for the head itself. "Man, this sucks major monkey balls. I swear if this escalates to becoming another Rider Sentai War or some other Infinite Crisis, I'm going to snap."

"Well, we'll help! I mean, it was Claude-san's suit that scared her off after all," said Meru.

"Fine. Then let's make the intros brief. My real name is Adam and that's all you need to know. Now as for familiar faces I know in your group…"

A right index finger pointed at Meru. "You, I don't know."

Then it moved to Noel. "You, I don't know although for some reason, you remind me of girls drawn from that hentai artist."

"WHAT?" Noel raised her wand to whack Zeronos but Meru held her back.

Next, the finger pointed to Tsubasa. "You, I do know a little bit because I did catch a few shows and I kept hearing all this stuff about you being totally lesbian for Kanade."

"HAAAAA?!" She stood there with her mouth open in shock. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Seriously, just go review some of your concert footage sometime and you'll see the sheer amount of sub-text there." Finally, the finger landed on Sorcerer. "Your suit and powers I do know of because I saw the Wizard movie. But you definitely don't sound like that old man, Orma. You sound like a young guy caught up in a mess beyond understanding and with Rider powers."

The Gold Wizard thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, that sums it up pretty accurately."

Zeronos seemed satisfied with that. "Alright, intros are done. Let's go."

"Oh… kay?"

The group followed momentarily with Meru and Claude talking Noel out of casting a curse on Zeronos and Tsubasa wondering where her fans were looking to come up with the idea that she was in love with Kanade. Using the headless body as a 'bloodhound' of sorts, they moved along the roads, while staying transformed in case more robots ambushed them. Claude had agreed that if they did find the head, he would stay out of her sight or drop his transformation.

It didn't take long for the group to find a potential clue. There was a gathering of robots about one kilometre north of the area. "What's the commotion about?" asked Meru.

"It could be the head. On the other hand, it could be a trap," muttered Tsubasa.

"Let me handle the scouting." Noel took off her hat and tapped it once with her wand to summon a few small rabbits. "Please be my eyes and ears."

It took about five minutes for them to make the round trip. Once they hopped back to their master and started squeaking, Noel's face turned grim.

"What is it?" asked Meru.

"There's a hostage situation."

* * *

Things happened so fast for Kuroi Hiro.

One minute he had been walking to school with his older sister. The next, the world seemed to shift to put it in simple terms and allow those strange automatons to suddenly phase in and surround them.

"Onee-chan!" Hiro found himself being held closer to his elder sister. She was trying hard to put on a brave face but even she was unsettled by this strange and rapid development.

"I've found you~!"

The siblings looked up to see a strange girl with white skin and white hair in a bizarre twin tail style who wore very little. Just a small jacket covering her shoulders, a white bikini top, tight shorts and a pair of knee length boots. Her eyes were magenta, with a small flaming aura coming out of the right eye. She has two white "wings" sticking out of her back, composed of four smaller wings each. Her right hand wielded a large scythe just as tall as her.

"So what's your name in this world? It's Mato-chan, right?"

Kuroi Mato gasped in surprise. "You know me?"

The white girl smiled. "First, let's have a real face to face talk." With a small gesture, four robots charged towards her in an attempt to smother her small body.

In an instant, Mato shoved her little brother away from her so that he wouldn't be caught in the sudden attack. "Onee-chan!"

Just as they were about to crush her, a blue burst of energy erupted and incinerated the attacking robots, much to the stranger's delight. "It's about time you woke up, Black Rock Shooter."

The girl was no longer in her school uniform but rather in a long black coat with a white star on the back and the front portion opened. The rest of her attire mirrored the white stranger's, bikini top and tight shorts, but with black colours instead of white. The bandage on the right knee was no longer there and she had a scar on her midriff. Her black hair had extended itself into twin tails and she carried a black-hilted katana in her right hand.

"Onee-chan?" Just what did his sister turn into?

The black clad girl's blue eyes locked on to the white clad girl. "You're… a White me…"

"Yes, I suppose you can call me by the name White Rock Shooter. After all, you'll need a name to curse when you play against me."

"I don't have time for your games," replied Black Rock Shooter coldly. "I have things to do."

"And cute siblings to care for? Ah… there's more of Stella in you than I had thought. You know, this does give me an idea." White Rock Shooter lazily swung her scythe, releasing a powerful red energy wave towards the other girl who was thrown back a foot, even when blocking the attack with her sword. When Black Rock Shooter's vision returned to normal, she saw the white girl holding her younger brother close to her body.

_**Hiro!**_

"Stella fought wonderfully when she saw the remains of her precious sisters. So I wonder… if you see this young boy die in front of your eyes, how fiercely will you fight?"

Black Rock Shooter's grip on her katana tightened as she felt the fear of her real world self. "Let him go. It's me you want."

White Rock Shooter smiled as she stroked the cheek of her little hostage. "You're shackled to this child. If I made it so that he was no longer among the living, you would have every reason to kill me. You would strike mercilessly and with the intent to kill. That's the fight that I desire!"

_**God, don't let him die! Please don't let him die!**_

"Don't be so selfish!" Her free hand materialized a large black firearm.

_**Please somebody! Anybody!**_

"Your name… your family… you don't need such frivolous things."

_**SAVE HIM!**_

"Pardon me~!" White Rock Shooter had no time to react when she was elbowed from behind by a golden and black figure, releasing the boy. The golden figure then swiped a ring to his belt.

**TELEPORT NOW!**

In that moment, both he and Hiro were transported out of the area, much to White Rock Shooter's confusion and anger. "Where did they go?!"

She wouldn't have time to figure that out as Black Rock Shooter lifted up her firearm. "Targeted and firing."

The single blast forced White Rock Shooter to dodge out of the way, destroying two robots behind her.

"Hiro… where did he go?"

"Hey, lady! He's over here!" Black Rock Shooter turned to see both her younger brother safe and sound along with his rescuer along and a group of five other people consisting of three females, one more armoured warrior and a female knight with no head.

"That was a good concealment spell. Great work!"

Noel had a wide smile on her face despite feeling a bit fatigued from maintaining that spell to conceal Claude. "Thanks, Tsubasa-san!"

"Reinforcements?" White Rock Shooter frowned and kept her scythe ready while Black Rock Shooter quickly went over there to check on her sibling.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

The boy seemed shaken but was thankfully unharmed. "I-I'm fine. Just go beat the bad guys, onee-chan!"

The black clad girl smiled and nodded. "Just leave it to me."

"You mean 'us'. We're joining this fight too, desu!" exclaimed Meru.

"I'll keep an eye on the boy and the dullahan. My skills will be enough to protect them," declared Tsubasa.

"Me and Noel can do clean up with the other robots!" Meru twirled one of her yo-yos for emphasis.

"I'm going after that White Lady," growled Kamen Rider Zeronos, his ZeroGasher ready to go in sword form. "Her little stunt there has pushed my anger to maximum level!"

"Claude-kun, what about you?" asked Noel.

**ROUTE SPLIT… JUST KIDDING!**

"That white woman's actions cannot be forgiven. Even though I'm not very experienced, I will fight!" declared Sorcerer before turning to see the approaching White Rock Shooter, her red flame flaring angrily from her right eye.

"You curs… who the hell are you?"

And as per Japanese heroic tradition, now came the full intros. Complete with whatever poses are appropriate.

"Noel, the Magical Magic 1-Hit Hissatsu battle style Succession Candidate!"

"Meru, the Magical Yo-Yo martial arts Succession Candidate!"

"Mobile Disaster Response Corps member, Kazanari Tsubasa! Listen to the song of the Sentinel!"

Finally, the spotlight came to the two armoured warriors and Adam already knew what he wanted to say.

"As for us, we're just a pair of passing by Kamen Riders! Remember that!"

**No route split this chapter and instead, we're diving right into the boss fight. Since Symbolic Joker gave me full permission to go nuts with his original character, that's what I'm pretty much doing.**

**All the reviews from last time helped fuel this one to go faster so thanks to everyone for the support!**


	5. Limelight Stealers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Super Heroine Chronicle, any of the represented series or Kamen Rider. Adam belongs to Symbolic Joker.**

**Fifth Show: Limelight Stealers**

With Meru and Noel taking care of the surrounding robots and Tsubasa staying close to Hiro and the dullahan body, this gave enough space for the trio to move around for their fight with the current enemy who was certainly proving to be a difficult opponent even though she is outnumbered three to one.

"Kamen Rider, huh? I wonder what it would be like to neblade you. How would your powers manifest inside my being?" White Rock Shooter moved out of the way of Sorcerer's halberd swing before raising her scythe to block the ZeroGasher a second later.

"Sorry, lady! Not interested in being part of your little science experiment!" exclaimed Zeronos, keeping his shoulders straight so that Black Rock Shooter could use him as a springboard and catapult herself off his body to get a surprise shot in with her weapon.

"Lock on… and fire!"

While a good surprise tactic, White Rock Shooter teleported herself out of harm's way and put some distance between herself and her three attackers.

"She can teleport too?! If she can move like Young Xehanort, then we are mega boned!" Zeronos didn't sound so happy about that prospect.

Sorcerer glanced at Black Rock Shooter. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

She shrugged once before getting into battle position again while White Rock Shooter shot something into the air which then split apart before raining down on Zeronos, Sorcerer and Black Rock Shooter.

'So this is what it feels like being on the recipient end of a Meteor spell,' thought Adam to himself. Thankfully, the meteors were fairly small and the damage to his Rider suit was minimal but he was getting concerned on how much longer his current Zeronos card could last before running out of power.

Claude's armour had taken a fairly solid beating on the other hand due to not being so agile on his feet. In one case, he nearly tripped over his own cape before tumbling to the side, just narrowing avoiding two meteors only to be pounded by another two. Only Black Rock Shooter had escaped unharmed.

At that moment, White Rock Shooter targeted her first, phasing right in to strike with her scythe. "I have you now!"

Black Rock Shooter shifted her footing to slide to the right and dodge the strike before trying another shot again with her firearm. This time, it hit home and caused White Rock Shooter to stumble in the air a little.

"Chance!" Without wasting a moment, Zeronos shifted his weapon to Bowgun Form and added on his firepower to the attack. He opted to keep his Full Charge up his sleeve until he knew for sure that the next blow would be the last. "Sorcerer, how about you blast her already?!"

"I don't have any rings that can do that!" shouted Claude.

"You're kidding me!" The guy's fighting with an incomplete Wizard Ring set?!

"Now…" Zeronos quickly turned back to White Rock Shooter who didn't appear too heavily damaged. She seemed to be channeling some sort of inner energy as red energy wings briefly appeared on her back. "Our beginning…"

"What is she…?" Black Rock Shooter then spotted her enemy's light wounds regenerating. Her skin was flawless once again.

"Great, she's healing herself!" Just as Zeronos moaned about that, White Rock Shooter phased right in front of him. Before he could try and do anything, she swung her scythe at him for three solid hits against his suit, causing heavy damage and sending sparks flying while the Rider himself tumbling back. 'And did she just increase her attack power too?!'

"Mato-chan, this will be the final strike!" White Rock Shooter leapt back and spun her scythe in a counter clockwise motion, summoning a total of twelve charged projectiles similar to her meteor attack from earlier. "DEAD END!"

"Watch out!" Sorcerer moved to get the weakened Zeronos out of the way while Black Rock Shooter did her best to shoot down as many projectiles as she could. One did manage to nick her in the side, causing her to bleed. Her movement seemed to be a little shaky for a brief moment but it didn't take her long to get back to her regular pace, despite the wound inflicted by the projectile. 'Are we in over our heads with her?'

"Claude, switch out with me!" shouted Tsubasa from the side, breaking his thoughts while Zeronos threw himself back into the fray.

Sorcerer hated to admit it but right now, he wasn't having much of an effect on this fight. "Alright, you're in!"

**TELEPORT NOW!**

With that, he retreated to where she had been watching over the boy and dullahan body before the Symphogear user leapt into action, her blade clashing against White Rock Shooter's scythe immediately.

"Mister, are you okay?"

Sorcerer looked over to the small boy and sighed heavily. "I could be better. I mean, I know I'm still new to the hero gig but I do wish I could get a break and make a difference in these kinds of battles. Well, I can only do so much with only a few rings on me."

"Rings?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, I cast spells with them and stuff." Sorcerer kept his eyes on the battle where Tsubasa seemed to be having a little better luck keeping up with the enemy.

The boy took that into account before opening up his school bag and rummaging around for something. He finally found what he had been looking for. "How about this? It's a paper mache ring I made for an art project about family. When I made this, I thought about onee-chan a lot."

"I don't know if this will really work…" Seeing the kid's face though made Claude decide to humour him though. "But I'll give it a shot."

As soon as he took the ring from the boy and placed it on his right finger, something interesting happened. To his surprise, the ring structure changed to a form similar to his regular rings. The surface of the ring didn't have any elaborate carvings like his other rings. Instead, on the surface was a simple black gem with a white star that looked like it had been drawn by a child.

"I wonder what this will do…" Sorcerer placed his hand on his buckle and heard the announcement.

**ROCK-CHAN NOW!**

Upon that announcement, another Black Rock Shooter appeared right in front of the boy and Sorcerer. She had the same costume and appearance except for the fact that she looked like a child to put it politely. To be more precise, she looked like some sort of oddly super deformed clone that one would see in a parody anime. "Uh… hi there?"

The mini Black Rock Shooter looked at her summoner and waved back.

"I don't suppose you could help in beating that mean white lady over there?" Said white lady was still fending off her three opponents with a decent amount of ease.

"Umu!" The mini girl gave a 'thumbs up' gesture (or what looked like a thumbs up gesture since he couldn't tell if she had proper human fingers due to being super deformed) before summoning her own Rock Cannon. Due to the size of the cannon though, she had trouble keeping her form straight, forcing Sorcerer to lift her up and keep her stable.

Since she would be firing soon, he would need to warn his allies. "Heads up!"

Upon hearing that and seeing the big fat blue orb of energy coming their way, both Tsubasa and Black Rock Shooter got out of there while Zeronos barely ducked the large orb, allowing it to continue to White Rock Shooter uninterrupted. "Are you trying to take my head off or something, dumbass?!"

"I did shout 'heads up'!" retorted Sorcerer while Rock-chan tried her best to flip Zeronos the bird.

"You think something like this will be enough to put me down?!" shouted White Rock Shooter as her scythe summoned more meteor projectiles which slowed down Rock-chan's attack coming for her long enough to teleport out of harm's way.

"Then maybe I should try my luck?" taunted a voice from above on a nearby building rooftop. The group looked above to see a girl with wavy dark green hair, straight bangs, and neon green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black dress and a black bolero with her dress extending down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon on the waist. She had a pair of leggings and black pumps, and black gauntlets on each hand. A pair of long horns that resemble vertebrae rested on her head, with each tip made out of three tips joined at the end. She also had wings which sat low on her back and looked like a thick zigzag.

It took Black Rock Shooter a second to recognize her since she didn't have the veil on her. But she could still tell easily with that hairstyle, those green framed glasses, the jagged scythe and the pair of large skulls floating behind her body. "Dead Master…?"

"You know, if this were a fighting game, there would be this big splash going '**A New Challenger Has Arrived!**' all over the place and all that," said Adam as he tried to ignore the pain in his body.

"So you're the one responsible for making Mato late? Naughty girl…" Dead Master floated down to the ground gracefully before turning to address her skulls. "Now, you two mentioned feeling a new power since this mess started? How about demonstrating that now? And how convenient that we have someone willing to be your test opponent."

The two skulls shifted from their gigantic form to the size of a normal human skull before forming a skeleton body. Once they both formed their bodies, they summoned a pair of belts to hover in place where their waists would normally be and each held up a Rider Pass in their right hands.

Adam's eyes widened behind his helmet. "No way…"

Then a pair of ghostly voices spoke in unison before the skeletons swiped the pass on their belts. _**"Henshin."**_

**SKULL FORM**

**HIJACK FORM**

In an instant, the two were donned with a grey body suit with a black sarong and black chest armour. The forms looked very similar to each other but the colours differed with one having gold decorations that resembled a set of teeth on the armour, a miniature skull on the forehead of the helmet and a silver scarf and the other having a red scarf, faded golden decorations and a red decoration on his helmet. Both of them wielded a sword in their hand with one resembling a combination of an axe and a sword and the other weapon looking jagged, similar to Dead Master's scythe.

"Oh my! This is quite exciting! My boys are all grown up!" exclaimed their mistress gleefully.

"Two Kamen Rider Yuukis?! How can this happen?!"

"Adam, how about explaining for those of us who don't know what's freaking you out?" asked an annoyed Tsubasa from the side.

Zeronos went on to explain. "That Kamen Rider system can only be used by those who have control over the Ghost Train, a skull-faced steam-engine that transcends the world of the dead and the flow of time. Lady, how did you get a hold of that train and those Rider passes?"

She merely smiled in response. "There is a reason why I am called Dead Master. Necromancy is one of my talents."

"Dead Master? Last I heard, that was the name of one of my Apostle's inventions. Allow me to show you." White Rock Shooter then summoned a gigantic robot, black and green in colour with no legs and wielding a scythe very similar to Dead Master's in its arms. "You can have him as your playmate."

"You're going to run?" Black Rock Shooter wasn't done with that white haired girl yet. Not after she had put her little brother's life in danger.

"This game right now is getting too crowded for my tastes. Mato-chan, grow strong for me so that we can have an enjoyable game when we meet again." White Rock Shooter gave a small cold smile. "And if you're a good girl, I'll let you bring one or two Rider friends to play with us as well."

With that, she vanished from the field, leaving only the remaining robots and the Dead Master droid behind.

"Well, that was a real stinker," growled Adam. All that damage he took and they got nothing out of it really.

"At least she won't keep bringing more of these things in! It's tiring doing all this clean up, desu!" exclaimed Meru while retrieving one of her yo-yos.

"Sorry but after finishing up here, we'll need to rest for a few minutes before we can join you in fighting that Dead Master robot there!" Noel seemed to be running a bit low on stamina but she kept up her magical attacks on the enemies.

"Don't worry! My boys have it covered!" At once, the two Kamen Rider Yuukis leapt into action with their swords drawn. The Dead Master robot retaliated with a heavy scythe swing but the two were able to avoid it and began chipping away at the tough exterior of the construct.

"I'm going as well." Black Rock Shooter morphed her Rock Cannon into a sniper rifle while Tsubasa readied her sword before they both went in.

"Che… might as well finish the job." Despite his body's protests, Zeronos prepared his ZeroGasher and went back into the fray.

"UMU!" Rock-chan fidgeted in her summoner's arms, trying to get her own Rock Cannon working again but it looked like it was still in the middle of cooling down from that last shot.

"Alright! We're going in, Rock-chan!" Before Sorcerer could move, he found himself blocked by Dead Master who seemed to be seriously fixated on the summon currently sitting in his arms.

"Oooh… what do we have here? Such a cutie pie~! Can I hold her please?"

The black and gold Rider really wondered why she would ask that question at a time like this. "B-but what about the fight?"

"That thing's already fighting Mato, that blue haired girl, my boys and that other costumed weirdo. It's only a matter of time before they turn that thing into scrap parts." And with that, she scooped Rock-chan into her arms. "You're so criminally cute! I'm gonna take you home and we'll have tea parties and-"

"I don't think that would be possible, madam. She's a summon and likely going back into my summon ring to rest once everything's handled here," said Claude, breaking Dead Master out of her trance.

"EEEHHH?!"

Meanwhile, the battle against the Dead Master robot was coming to a close. "Structural integrity is weakening. One more concentrated attack will do it," announced Black Rock Shooter to her temporary allies in the fight.

Upon hearing that, both Kamen Rider Yuukis moved, each one landing next to the Dead Master droid's large shoulders before summoning the Rider Pass again to scan through their buckles.

**FULL CHARGE**

With their respective swords powered up, they stabbed it right in the shoulder joints of the Dead Master robot and unleashed the energy in their blades straight into the target. The dual Terminate Flash attacks caused plenty of damage, causing its arms to fall off and drop the massive scythe it had been holding.

"Like I'm going to be shown up here by a pair of skeletons!" Adam pressed a button on top of his belt to charge the Zeronos card inside. Once that was complete, he took the card and quickly slid it into a slot in the ZeroGasher before it went into its sword form.

**FULL CHARGE**

"Eat this! Splendid End!" One mighty swing later, a green energy projectile in the form of the letter 'A' flew at the Dead Master robot while both Kamen Rider Yuukis leapt out of the way to safety.

"You there. Match your timing with mine."

"Alright. And next time, you could be more polite on asking someone to join in the attack," retorted Tsubasa. As strong as she may be, Black Rock Shooter's lack of manners in the battlefield raised her ire.

Despite the brief head butting from earlier, the two ladies synced up together quite well with Black Rock Shooter going first, swinging the sword in her left hand in an arc to further increase the opening created by the Splendid End earlier. Finally, the Symphogear user landed the last major blow with her Azure Flash attack and blasted electric energy into the open circuitry, enough to take down the enemy and blow it to pieces.

"All enemies have been eliminated, desu," said a tired Meru from behind while Adam transformed back to normal with the Zeronos card vanishing.

"Good work everyone!" Noel then looked over to Claude who seemed to be trying to talk some sense into Dead Master.

"Nonononono! Rock-chan simply can't disappear! If she needs magical energy, I can provide it!"

"But she's a summon. She's only supposed to do one attack and then go away. It's like that in video games," said Hiro as he tried to help his rescuer deal with this crazy big woman.

Dead Master looked absolutely miserable at that prospect. She gave one last look at Rock-chan who waved one of her tiny arms. "Bai bai!" With that, she vanished right back into Sorcerer's new ring.

"MATOOOOO! That beautiful baby girl is gone!" Dead Master tried to seek comfort from her best friend but Black Rock Shooter was not in the mood to deal with those antics now and even whacked her on the head for it.

"You're making a scene."

"How cold!" She did feel a little better by her two personal Riders both patting her on the shoulder as if saying 'there there'.

'Sheesh, I wonder if Rock-chan has some sort of spell to drive people crazy with her cuteness,' thought Claude to himself.

"Onee-chan, you were pretty cool out there," said Hiro as his sister came over to check on him. "Although if mom saw you wearing that, she would kill you."

Black Rock Shooter laughed at that thanks to the persona of Kuroi Mato slipping back in control of the body. She then turned to Claude with a smile of gratitude. "You saved my brother's life. I can't thank you enough for it."

Claude merely laughed nervously. Damn, who knew a girl who looked so cold could smile so brightly and look so damn cute?

"I'll admit that he was a little cool during that rescue there," said Meru with a little smirk on her face. "Noel did most of the work though."

"N-not really," stammered the other girl.

"Well, I have to go," announced Adam as he held the hand of the dullahan's body. "That head is still out there and I have to keep looking."

"We'll come with you," piped up Noel.

"W-Wait a second! What about those robots? I mean, we should try and find out more about them!" protested Meru.

"But helping people in trouble is what sensei said we should do! She's been doing that for a long time."

"How are we going to be able to help a person find something when even we don't know which way is which," argued Meru.

"We won't know until we try! Just leave it to me! My Magical Magic will settle the matter in one strike!"

"I can't just leave it to you! Our problems will increase because Noel is always acting like this!"

Tsubasa got in between the arguing girls. "Now, now, don't get mad. I feel the same as Noel and agree with her. As a sentinel, I cannot leave people when they need help. But I do understand the need to do a bit more digging around on those robots and why that girl can summon and control them. If we can come up with a counter measure of our own, that would even our odds considerably for the next battle with her."

"Our guidance counselor might know something," replied Black Rock Shooter. "Saya-sensei has helped us with some similar matters. She can point us in the right direction."

"Wow, your guidance counselor knows stuff about robots and evil magical girls? That automatically makes her ten times more interesting than the average guidance counselor who only advises you on careers and what university to enter," remarked Adam on the side.

Tsubasa took that into account. "In that case, Noel and I will go and help Adam find the head. Meru, you can go meet this Saya-sensei at their school and find out more about the robots. Even if anything happens we can still contact each other. So please relax."

"Uunyuu... If Tsubasa-san says so... then fine," grumbled Meru.

"Um, what about me...?" asked Sorcerer in a quiet tone.

"You should decide for yourself. No one will take away that right of yours," said Tsubasa with her hands on her hips.

'That's right... Now to go after that girl's head, or to head over to the Guidance Counselor's Office...What to do?'

**ROUTE SPLIT:**

**A. GO WITH ADAM, TSUBASA AND NOEL TO SEARCH FOR LALA'S HEAD**

**B. GO WITH BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, DEAD MASTER, HIRO AND MERU TO SEE SAYA-SENSEI.**

Think carefully on this one, readers. Certain characters may be lost or recruited depending on the choice that is made here.


	6. Ramen Intermission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Super Heroine Chronicle, any of the represented series or Kamen Rider. Adam Harris belongs to Symbolic Joker, Itsuka Kotaro belongs to Toa Solaric.**

**Sixth Show (Route A): Ramen Intermission**

It only took Sorcerer a brief moment to come to a decision. "In that case, I'll help out with searching for that missing head."

"Okay, understood." Tsubasa spared a small concerned glance at Meru. "I feel worried about leaving Meru alone though."

"Don't worry! Magical Yo-Yo is a martial arts school with roots in assassination techniques! This'll be a walk in the park," assured the smaller girl.

Noel nodded in agreement. "That's right. As long as we have our techniques, there won't be any problem."

"Noel, you have a habit of running off ahead so don't cause Tsubasa-san and the others any trouble!"

"Wow, that shrimp there is almost like Miss Hentai Magician's mother," noted Adam, drawing attention to him and not the wanted kind either. At once, he was the recipient of two whacks on the head, one from a Yo-Yo and one from a magic wand before the girls chewed him out for a bit. "Ow!"

"That's wrong! And who are you calling a shrimp?!"

"That's really wrong! And who are you calling Miss Hentai Magician?!"

Claude chuckled to himself before deactivating his armour. "We better get going. You ladies take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Stay safe," replied Black Rock Shooter, who was now holding her brother's hand to keep him close to her at all times. She then glanced over at the dejected Dead Master who missed Rock-chan. "Are you coming?"

"… … yes." Since she would be sulking for a while, the depressed girl was carried on the back of one of the Kamen Rider Yuukis while the other one carried her usual scythe.

"See you around, Mister!" shouted Hiro before he followed his sister and Meru to the school to see the guidance counselor, Irino Saya.

In the meantime, the rest of the party continued to search for Lala's missing head with the dullahan's body acting as the guide. Aside from having to bat aside the occasional wandering robots, the search went on fairly smoothly and it wasn't long until they finally found the head stuck in a sandbox and reattached it to the dullahan.

"So what do you say to the nice people who helped you out?" asked Adam.

Lala merely glared at him before bowing in gratitude at the assembled party. "I sincerely thank you for your help. As a reward for your services, I shall allow you to access the Fountain of Wisdom when we return to our world."

"Can't you say thanks normally?" grumbled the young man.

"Right… anyways, time to get in touch with-" Before Claude could finish, the group suddenly found themselves enveloped by that light again.

"A-Already!? Wait a second…!" exclaimed Noel.

Tsubasa had her own suspicions. "With this timing, this is...?"

The next thing they knew, they were out of the playground and suddenly thrust into a busy street filled with many people going about their daily routines, not even noticing their sudden arrival.

"Wawawa, what's going on? There's so many people here... But, why is it? They're all walking closely to each other..." This was a new experience for Claude.

And the same went for Noel. "Honya~!? Why are there so many people here? Is there a festival going on?"

"I think we're in Akihabara…" Adam quickly identified a few special landmarks in the area before checking his phone. "But this isn't the world I came from since I can't text Kimihito. Maybe… this is my original world before…?"

"Maybe we should look around a bit. This looks like an interesting place," murmured Claude.

"I agree! There are so many kinds of shops to see! Ne ne, is there one that sells magical items?" The Magician had been hoping to restock up on supplies and hoped that her currency would work in this world.

"Nope… not my original world either." When Adam called his home phone number, he found that it did not exist here.

"Um… can I take some pictures of you?" The group was stopped by a male otaku who whipped out his camera to focus in on Lala, Tsubasa and Noel. "Great stuff! You really pulled off Tsubasa's look there, Miss!"

"I… wha?" The Symphogear had no idea what he was talking about and wouldn't get a chance to ask further as more otaku began descending upon them to take pictures and chat amongst themselves.

"I wonder where that Magician girl came from. She reminds me of a design from Urushihara-sama!"

"Ah, the guy who did character designs for 'Another Lady Innocent', right?"

"That was such a hot OVA! When are they going to make another one?"

"That girl in the Knight Armour really matches Okayado's dullahan drawings!"

Upon seeing the ladies grow uncomfortable at the attention they're getting, Adam stepped forward to try and wave them all off. "Okay, would you guys give the ladies their personal space already?"

"Who the hell are you?!" asked one of the otaku who looked somewhat skinny and had glasses on.

"I am a Gaijin!" declared the young man which caused the assembled otaku to gasp in shock. "And if you decide to keep taking pictures without permission, then I'll Gaijin Smash you and your cameras into bits!"

"G-Gaijin Smash?" Now they were starting to look nervous which suited Adam just fine.

"That's right!" As per tradition in Japanese anime, video games and all those other media which featured those types of special techniques, he now had to explain the power behind that attack. "I acquired this attack when I was born with a bigger body than you. Over the years, I developed it by keeping up a steady combined diet of A&W burgers and KFC chicken and parking in the closest spaces to wherever I went. It is the perfect attack!"

Not wanting to spend more time around this foreign freak, the otaku crowd promptly disbanded with everyone going their own separate ways. The entire party could only stare at the results of Adam's nonsensical ranting before Claude tried to make sense of things. "That was…"

"Speaking of burgers and chicken, I'm getting hungry," interrupted Adam. "Who's up for ramen?"

Noel nodded enthusiastically. "Ramen sounds good! Do you know of any good restaurants nearby?" Yes, they could all go for some food right now and just forget about the past few minutes in which nothing really made sense.

"There was this one ramen place I recall when I visited Akihabara in my world. Really great stuff and fills you up nice!"

"Well, I guess we can get some lunch now. In the past, my partner said that we won't be able to think properly on an empty stomach," admitted Tsubasa before something came to mind. "So you can pay for yourself?"

Adam quickly checked his pockets and plucked out some change. "Hm… I only got about 300 Yen on me. I thought I had more than that when I left the house earlier…"

The blue haired idol gave a tired sigh, resigned to the fact that she's the current party wallet. "Forget it. I'll pay for your meal and Lala as well."

"Tsubasa-chan's generosity is truly a treasure! Be assured that you will have a special place on my mantle when I claim your soul!" exclaimed Lala.

"Yeah, yeah…" She wasn't in the mood to deal with the delusional dullahan now.

The restaurant that Adam had been referring to is the Menya-Musashi-Bujin. The price range seemed a bit higher than a normal ramen place, about 1,000 Yen to 2,000 Yen per bowl so Tsubasa clearly established a budget of 1,500 Yen per person on food. Even with that amount, it was enough for everyone to get a nice hearty meal.

"Thanks for covering us! I swear that I'll pay you back at the earliest chance," said Adam as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Mmmm! That was good! Pork broth and yogurt ramen with soft boiled eggs, double serving of meat, tofu and lots of bean sprouts!" Noel was quite satisfied with that meal.

"To take on all those toppings and finish them with no problem…! Amazing!" Lala was dazzled at the other girl's feeding display.

Once Tsubasa settled the lunch bill, the group went outside to the streets. "I wonder if there's anything useful we can pick up here that will help us on our mission."

Adam placed a friendly hand on Claude's shoulder. "Dude, it's Akihabara. What don't they have?"

"OVERTIME!"

"QUOTA!"

"… The hell?" The group turned to the side to see a bunch of weird looking salarymen with no faces causing havoc and freaking people out in general. They were all dressed in standard business suits and had no faces at all. They had a sculpted mannequin head with black and blue paint serving as their 'hair' and a pair of glasses to serve as their eyes which puzzled Claude. "What are those things?"

"I don't know but they're causing trouble. Let's go deal with this." Adam moved forward first to confront the faceless salarymen. "Hey, cut that out!"

"QUOTA!" At once, they set their sights on him and attacked. Thanks to his experience as a Rider, Adam had been able to avoid their assault fairly easily.

"Geez, what's with these guys?!"

Before he could answer, three coloured warriors leapt over his head to stand in front of the strange salarymen. The one on the left had a predominantly white and blue suit with miniskirt with the helmet styled in a feminine ponytail. The one on the right had a similar suit to the blue one but was yellow in colour and sported a short twin tail hairstyle on the helmet. Finally the one in red stood in the centre but instead of a miniskirt, the suit was more masculine and his helmet hair style looked more like a punk rocker's.

The central red figure then got into a pose with his arms wide open and his legs spread apart. "My favourite roll call theme song has to be Shinkenger's Ippitsu Soujou! AkibaRed!"

"Shinkenger, huh? In that case, I would like to try out some of Shinken Gold's food when he makes it as a sushi seller! AkibaBlue!" The female blue ranger then struck her own pose.

Finally came the yellow one. "The other day, I saw my doujinshi scanned on the internet and translated into another language. It's nice that I can reach a wider audience but it sucks that they don't pay for it. I could really use the extra money and it's not like cosplay materials are cheap-"

Since she would have kept rambling on for a while, AkibaRed immediately went into the team's arrival announcement. "Pain is power!"

On cue, the trio went into a group pose.

"Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger!"

That name sounded familiar to Adam before he finally remembered the name of the Sentai parody show. "Ah, so we're in that world."

He then took note of his position which was only two metres behind the Sentai group who just finished their posing. That meant…

"Oh, fu-"

Before the 'ck' could come out, he was sent flying back thanks to the obligatory explosion placed behind the Sentai team that accompanied Super Sentai roll calls and awesome poses. While the Akibarangers engaged the salarymen, the rest of the group ran over to where he landed.

"You still in one piece?" asked Claude.

"Now I know how Tenaya 7 must have felt," groaned the young man as he was helped up.

Noel quickly used a spell to run a check on him. "There are no major injuries so nothing to worry about."

"Good to hear. How are those rangers doing?" One quick glance showed that the Akibarangers were doing pretty decently against the salarymen with AkibaRed exploiting his knowledge of Super Sentai grunts to finish the job efficiently.

"Not too bad," noted Tsubasa. "A bit sloppy in some areas but nothing that can't be ironed out with a good training session. If my uncle were here, he would whip them into shape!"

A few minutes later, the Akibarangers emerged victorious from their fight… if one can call it a victory with property damage all over the place. But at least those wacky salarymen were gone. "Great work, ladies!" exclaimed AkibaRed to his teammates.

"Haa… the things I do for training," muttered AkibaBlue.

"So this is Delusion Power?" The trio's attention turned to a young man who had come out of a manga store from nearby and came closer to see the Rangers with his own eyes. He looked like a typical Japanese teenager with brown eyes and black hair but rather than a student uniform, he was dressed sharply in a business suit like those salarymen but with predominantly black colours for his jacket, pants and tie.

"Who are you? Are you a new hire of Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B?" demanded AkibaRed.

"The name's Itsuka Kotaro and I'm not what you would call a new hire," replied the youth in a cool tone.

"That boy… there's something wrong with him! There's a foreign presence buried in his soul!" Noel's statement got the others of the group alarmed while the Akibarangers continued trying to figure out who this guy is.

"Then a CEO? Kinda hard to believe that though since you look pretty young for that type of role," theorized AkibaBlue.

AkibaYellow snapped her fingers as a theory came to her. "Or maybe he's an unpaid intern! Oh, you poor soul!"

Kotaro had a blank look on his face for a moment as if trying to make sense of these Rangers before shaking his head. "Look, you can just label me as a consultant. Does that work?"

"That's okay with me! But what are you providing expert advice on?" asked AkibaRed.

"I've been hired by my client to provide a better insight on your Delusion Power. And that last fight there didn't allow me to finish my research…" Kotaro then removed his black jacket and tossed it aside for a lackey to catch, revealing a Sengoku Driver on his waist. He then took out a pair of black Lockseeds from his pocket and unlocked them. "So I would like to ask for your co-operation."

**ORANGE!**

**LEMON ENERGY!**

"Henshin!" Kotaro then strapped both the Lockseeds to his belt with one Lockseed attached to the central part of the belt and the other attached to the left side before pressing down on the Cutting Blade to trigger the transformation.

**LOCK ON!**

A horn–like noise began playing from the belt, the kind Japanese warlords would've sounded in battles during the Sengoku Era, but had a slightly techno feel at the same time. At the same time, a portal to Helheim Forest appeared above the boy with a metal orange being fused with lemon juice to form some sort of shape before it dropped down on the black and silver bodysuit that covered him head to toe.

**SOIYA! MIX!**

The shape began forming black and silver armour on the chest and the shoulder. His visor had a yellow colour but the rest of his helmet was black and silver with a silver sword like decoration on the head. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! JIMBER LEMON! HA-HA!**

Without wasting a moment, Gaim Yami drew the Musou Saber from his waist. "Now, Akibarangers… show me your power and prove that you're worthy of this stage!"

Adam immediately went pale. "T-that's… Gaim?!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Claude.

"Just before I got transported to the world with Monster Girls, Kamen Rider Wizard was finishing its run and Gaim had been supposed to debut the following month. I only saw him in commercials…" His eyes widened as a possibility came to him. "So is this a future Dark Rider in that show? That means he's going to be super strong and cream those guys in an instant! We have to help them out!"

If what he said was true, then they were going to need a plan. But he seemed to have other ideas. "Adam, wait!" shouted Noel.

"No time!" He quickly got up and prepped his own belt before grabbing a card from the side and sliding it through. "Henshin!"

**ALTAIR FORM**

A few seconds later, Kamen Rider Zeronos ran up and stood by the stunned Akibarangers before whipping out his ZeroGasher in sword mode to point defiantly at the Dark Rider. "Okay, Mr. Tall, Dark and Gloomy! You aren't going to do as you please around here!"

"Who are you?" asked Gaim Yami in a cold tone.

Adam slammed the tip of his sword into the ground. "I'm Kamen Rider Zeronos! And let me say this from the beginning! I am…"

"SUPER COOL!"

Zeronos found his catchphrase interrupted by a gleeful AkibaRed. "W-what?"

"We made it! This is the proof we made it to the big time! By crossing over with Kamen Rider!" AkibaRed squealed like a total fan boy before shaking Adam's hands way too enthusiastically. "I look forward to working with you!"

"Wait, does this mean I have to marathon Kamen Rider too and integrate that into the roll call?!" AkibaBlue was not happy at that prospect before she poked Adam's chest armour once with her index finger. "I swear if this is not worth it, I'll kick your ass!"

"If you want an ass to kick so badly, go kick his ass!" screeched Adam as he pointed to Gaim Yami who seemed to be waiting patiently like a polite Japanese citizen would do. Otherwise, he would have attacked already.

"Aaahhh… muse is on fire! As soon as I get home, I have a new yaoi doujinshi to draw!" And there went AkibaYellow.

"No… just no!" Okay, it looks like the Akibarangers were going to mob him for a while so he would need to ask the others to get involved. "Hey, guys! Are you coming or… what?"

He trailed off as his companions seemed to vanish into thin air thanks to the same light that started this whole mess for him. They looked like they were just about done getting ready for battle since Claude and Tsubasa had both transformed with Lala and Noel having their weapons out and ready to go and then POOF! They move on to the next world thanks to that light and unintentionally ditch him.

So now, Zeronos has to deal with an Evil Kamen Rider and a trio of Rangers clearly not dealing with a full deck up there in their noggins.

'… I am so boned…'

As for Claude and the gang, the next world they would land on is…

**ROUTE SPLIT:**

**A. WORLD OF ELTRIA (NANOHA GEARS OF DESTINY UNIVERSE)**

**B. ? WORLD (UNIVERSE SOMEWHAT BASED ON NANOHA INNOCENT) **

So yeah, Adam's been accidentally left behind thanks to the light in the World of Akibaranger. Hope he survives.

Toa's Kotaro gets to be a brainwashed Rider for a bit. Still tinkering on when to start dropping in some Date A Live Spirits.

I'm a bit surprised at how much of a landslide that last vote was. Black Gold Saw never stood a chance against Zeronos, eh?


End file.
